Beginning and End
by electricdream101
Summary: Cloud and Lightning meet on the only circumstance possible - when they were chosen to aid Cosmos in the war against Chaos. But a supposed goodbye becomes harder as new feelings start to emerge. A dissidia LightningxCloud fic.
1. A Fight, and a Beginning

AN: Before I say anything else, I have to apologize for every wrong connotation/detail about Dissidia O12 that MIGHT be stated in this fanfic. As of now, I haven't even finished the first Dissidia game on my PSP, so I hope that explains it. (I'm still in Squall's storyline, if ever you're wondering.) I haven't written a fic in a long time, so to all those Cloud x Lightning 'shippers out there, I hope you like it! I haven't picked an exact location they're in, so feel free to imagine they're just in whatever favorite arena you have from Dissidia. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. They all belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Lightning Farron surveyed the odd group. She found it both terrifying and adventurous, her mission. To be completely honest with anybody, that's generally how she viewed most things. This was different though, she knew. This was the mission of all missions – to become part of the warriors of Cosmos, destined to fight for the light and against the dark, Chaos. Winning meant victory and peace. A weakened Chaos couldn't do much damage for long. Losing meant…

She didn't want to think about it. Lightning exhaled sharply, took a firm grip on her weapon, and stepped forward, towards the group.

Cloud Strife stood still, hanging on to every word spoken by the Warrior of Light. At first, he found it quite hard to, considering his friends were lead to sneaking bits of chatter, mostly caused by Tidus. He found a way to block them out after a while, (it wasn't really that hard for him) to turn his attention back to the Warrior. It was obvious he was their leader, their guide. After all, he thought, without him, none of the warriors would ever surface at all. Cosmos needed her right hand man, as much as Cloud knew they needed him.

Right now, the Warrior of Light looked weary with pressure. He tended to pause for several moments in recollection, straining sometimes to hear the motions and concerns of his fellow warriors, and Cloud saw him touch his hand to his forehead and heave a sigh of anxiety more than once.

"Chaos is strong, but so are we, and I know you might've realized, but ten under Cosmos are not enough to defeat such a massive power."

They all nodded, or mused their agreement. Cloud estimated more than half of the entire group knew what the Warrior was implying.

"From now on, Cosmos will be sending us more eligible warriors to join our crusade against the Dark. Rest assured, she has informed me that these hearts will be both strong and loyal, with skills equal to, or even surpassing some of you."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Squall Leonhart raise both eyebrows.

"I trust you all to welcome the first she's sent. She shall be your new comrade, and it is your duty to help her in times of trouble. She will be the next, but not the last, warrior of Cosmos to join us. Lightning Farron, step forward."

It wasn't hard to predict their reactions. The reserved and serious ones of the group simply nodded their heads or gave a small salute. The more joyful, slightly loud ones actually jumped and waved, all smiles. Cloud turned to her and nodded. The girl called Lightning caught his eye for a split-second, and nodded to the Warrior of Light.

Cloud knew what he thought of her right away. Without a doubt, she was beautiful. The not-so-subtle glances of some of his teammates on her gave that away already. It's just that she looked…. different. The thought resonated strangely in his mind. He was used to seeing warriors of difference, whether it be difference in appearance, clothing, or even fighting style. To him, Lightning looked like another kind of difference. This was the first time in his life, he encountered a girl with a good heart who, although beautiful, looked like she could go through the gates of hell and back.

"Cloud!"

The startled, although serious face of the blue-eyed, spiky haired boy responded with an affirmative grunt and nod towards the Warrior of Light. He seemed less of a stranger to Lightning than the others. There was this sense of familiarity around him, which puzzled her. She was absolutely certain she'd never seen him before in her life. A familiar stranger. Maybe this group really was odder than she thought.

"When you were new to us, you were one of the most lost. But since then, you've recovered from this better than most of us, and came out stronger and much more skilled as you journeyed."

She watched as Cloud's eyes widened in surprise. Some of his friends patted him on the back, or gave him a playful thump on the shoulder. Lightning suppressed the urge to chuckle. After all, the last thing Cloud expected at that moment was a sudden compliment out of the blue. She thought to herself, if she was in his place, she'd do the same thing.

"As it is, this is why I've chosen you to somehow… key her in on what it means to be on this team. We can't afford anymore cluelessness in newcomers, therefore the precaution. Do you accept, Lightning?"

At this, she turned her attention to the Warrior and nodded.

He nodded to her, and motioned to the group. They all seemed to scatter in opposite directions, and she quickly saw Cloud's friends offer him pats on the back and encouraging smiles.

After the others left, Cloud turned to her, clearing his throat. "I'm… Cloud Strife."

She took his outstretched hand, and shook it. His grip was firm, and she could feel the calluses of his palm.

"Lightning Farron," she replied.

"Er, I'm not really one for explaining.. so do you mind if we spar first? Or if that's too forward we could just—"

"No, no. Sparring's fine with me," she replied, as she unsheathed her sword. Cloud looked at it curiously, and she understood why. Her sword didn't actually look quite conforming to the norm.

"Alright," he replied, walking twelve paces in front of her. "Count of three?"

She nodded, charging at him at exactly the count of three. At the last minute, he blocked her attack with his massive sword, bringing their faces inches in front of each other. She watched his blue eyes dilate for a second. Seeing this as a good opening, she charged with an attack, as Cloud dodged quickly out of the way. Just as quickly, his sword slashed at her, sending her flying, yards into the air.

It wasn't long before both realized that they were more or less, equally matched, and maybe just as tired. Cloud observed that Lightning could attack as quickly as she could dodge several, and came to the conclusion she fought as fiercely as she looked. Lightning deemed Cloud a good and challenging opponent, leading her to feel more tired than she actually expected.

They fought for around an hour, before Lightning collided to the floor, not the first time throughout the sparring session. Cloud thought she probably had enough, and decided to help her up instead. After all, he discovered he was pretty tired too as he walked forward to help her up.

"Hey, maybe we should take a bre-"

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, Lightning's sword to his throat.

"I win. Sorry for that. I guess I didn't wanna be helped up," Lightning replied, smiling slightly. Turning the handle of her sword to him, Cloud took it, and helped himself up.

"I guess I should apologize for underestimating you then," he replied with a small smile of his own. As far as first impressions went, he seemed plenty impressed by her resilience.

"No, I understand. You did…. the _gentlemanly _thing," she motioned, extending her hand. "I can see why the Warrior of Light had such fond words for you."

"Thank you, but.. I don't think it's because of what you mean," he replied, taking her smaller hand and shaking it. "I guess he chose me because I didn't have a resolve when I first started to fight alongside the others, and I do understand how it's like to be completely thrust in a different situation. A different world."

Looking into his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. He was serious, yet truthful, and she found herself having those feelings in her stomach again, of familiarity and strangeness all in one place.

"So while you find whatever you're looking for, you can always join me and my comrades. I mean… it's a lot easier to fight when you've got people who got your back," he notioned, with a kind glint to his eyes.

"No problem. I guess I've got more things to learn," she replied, feeling, strangely, perfectly calm.

AN: Ok, I just had to stop because I have nothing else to write, and I kinda wanted it to hang out here for a lil bit. Of course, I'll still update this dual-chaptered fic, so don't worry. :D Anyway, please review! For any suggestions/notions/compliments/random shit related to the story, the review button's right there.


	2. Silence, and an End

AN: I'm sorry this took months. Worst case of writer's block to strike EVER. I know that's a lame excuse but I owe it to you guys to explain. The good news is, although this is the final chapter, and although they don't get together in Dissidia 012, I STILL SHIP THEM. Yeah. So without further ado, here's the final chapter to Beginning and End.

Cloud Strife observed his surroundings with wistfulness. There would be no training that night, he knew. No infighting sessions, trading of sparring partners or even weapon augmentation would take place. He didn't have to be a genius to know that they've had enough of it. Everyone started to stop after Lightning put down her sword, staring into space at first.

"We've got no heart tonight," she said, her tone dead. Flat. "Anyone who doesn't feel like training can stop now."

It was Squall who first stopped, dropping his weapon and walking off in deep thought. Soon enough, Tidus and his friends followed, and the rest did the same.

He watched each one of them now, and began to see them for who they really were. Squall was silent as he was asked to join in with Vaan, who was busy trying to probe Laguna with battle tactics. Zidane had a large group, and they were occupied with sharing their own tastes of conquest, nervous laughter slipping their way out through all of them. He noticed how none of his teammates seemed to want to discuss defeat, whether previous, or the possible defeat of tomorrow.

Accidentally, Cloud caught the eye of Tifa Lockhart, not awkwardly. Before he could look away, she gave him one of those small, sad smiles of hers, and as always, she smiled with her eyes. He knew what they said; he always knew what she had to say. _Go._

Lightning's thoughts of reverie were interrupted, when she heard Cloud's familiar voice.

"We should take a walk."

She knew his tone. It was slightly commanding, but ever so deterrent. She hated it when he spoke that way. It made her come to the conclusion that he was putting up a façade. Brave on the surface, but cautious underneath. At that moment, however, it didn't faze her as much as it did before. He had every right to feel apprehensive. They all did.

As they walked in silence, she suddenly remembered her first sparring session with him, in the same arena they were on foot. She tried to picture how they must've looked like then, where she dodged, where he jumped, and where their swords constantly clashed until one of them lost balance, only to get up, more intractable than ever. She breathed out an angry sigh after concentrating so much, letting her foot make a stray pebble fly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, although Cloud thought he knew the answer.

"I… can't remember."

"… Why?"

She stared at him then, full on the face. Anyone else would take it against them if she didn't remember anything. After all they'd been through as a team, anyone _sane _would think it an insult that Lightning Farron let a crucial memory slip by. Yet here he was, infuriating, asking _why._

"You know how it is. I can't picture things as clearly as I'd want to."

"So…you want to remember. Question is, how much?"

"Everything."

It was one of those rare moments when Lightning changed. She looked vulnerable all of a sudden, susceptible even. She wouldn't meet his eyes, as they were fixed forward. Her strawberry-blonde locks got in their way, and with a quick brush of her hand, they weren't anymore. Cloud was started to think that she saw something he didn't.

"Look… I know we'll have to battle Chaos and his warriors tomorrow… one last time. But you mustn't sting yourself for forgetting some things. We all do, and we all don't want to."

His eyes were to her now, and she met them. The primal emotion in them was concern, she knew. As she turned back, she noticed the others were gone, and they've walked more than they ever have away from the group.

"Cloud… What if… this is all there is?"

Lightning gestured around them, and he saw what she saw. Unfilled, detached space, probably having existed even before Cosmos dreamed of having her own warriors, and even just as capable of being accessible with or without them, to whoever might need it. It could stand on its own. She turned to him again.

"We could die. Tomorrow. All of us. We all can't remember, don't you….?"

Lightning glowered into space again, biting her lip, eyes narrowed. Cloud knew that she was fighting the urge to cry. He touched her cheek lightly, making sure they were able to look at each other.

"I do. I don't remember perfectly, but I do. Say it with me. Not today."

"Not tomorrow."

"Not ever."

"You really believe that."

"Always have, Light. Always have. We won't die tomorrow. You and me."

For one golden second, she laughed.

"I still owe you a visit to my world. It's beautiful."

"We'll visit, I promise. I'll be there."

Their faces were inches apart, when they heard Warrior of Light's signal to band together. Lightning turned to face him one last time, her eyes grave and serious.

"That Tifa thing. It isn't there anymore."

"Of course you know that. It isn't."

Cloud Strife would go through a thousand battles and back. Of those thousand battles, he would think of Lightning's kiss rarely. Those rare moments would be ones wherein he thought he was absolutely done for.

She broke away gently, as soft as it came. It could've lasted a few seconds to him, or a few lifetimes. To Cloud Strife, it felt infinite.

"Not tomorrow… I promise."

She ran away towards the camp urgently, leaving him as he remembered her for who she was- all warrior, sword, and that shock of pink hair.


End file.
